


Una giornata di vacanza forzata

by michirukaiou7



Series: Un piccolo imprevisto di nome Akichan [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/criticombola.html">Criticombola, 19. Royal Blue</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/debiti.html">Debiti ficcynosi - Haruka: Asami/Akihito, astuccio e cartella</a></p><p>Il trillo fastidioso del citofono lo svegliò; Asami si alzò stupito, perché non gli capitava praticamente mai che Kirishima arrivasse prima che lui avesse già fatto la doccia, e gettò un’occhiata alla sveglia.<br/>Le nove.<br/>Questo significava che aveva dormito a malapena quattro ore e che doveva essere successo qualcosa di strano [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una giornata di vacanza forzata

_Non si disobbedisce alla mamma_ , continuava a ripetergli una vocina nella testa,  _solo i bambini cattivi lo fanno, perché non si preoccupano che poi la mamma pianga_.

In realtà il piccolo si era già pentito della sua decisione: c’era anche il rischio che qualcuno lo scoprisse, tra l’altro, perciò cercava di passare zitto zitto nei vicoletti, anche perché le strade grandi lo spaventavano; aveva nascosto il cappellino e il grembiulino giallo nella cartella, perciò adesso trotterellava con solo il suo completino blu addosso: un po’ era contento, perché quel colore gli piaceva molto e i pantaloncini corti non lo impicciavano come quelli lunghi quando giocava a calcio con i suoi compagni di classe.

Il bambino alzò su il capino: quei cavolo di palazzoni erano tutti uguali e lui, visto che non sapeva ancora leggere tutti quegli ideogrammi complicati, non sapeva proprio dove andare; la mamma gli aveva indicato spesso il grattacielo che gli interessava, anche perché era proprio sulla via per il suo asilo: solo che loro facevano quella strada  _all’andata_ , non al ritorno (la mamma lavorava fino a metà pomeriggio, perciò lo veniva a prendere la nonna dall’asilo), quindi a fare quella strada a ritroso aveva finito per perdersi. Camminava già da un po’ e cominciò ad indispettirsi: glielo dicevano sempre che era un bambino nient’affatto paziente, però lì mica era colpa sua, era proprio la casa che non si trovava! Ad un tratto, però, vide da lontano due signori altissimi, vestiti di nero, vicino ad una macchina luccicante e, un po’ per curiosità, un po’ per sfacciataggine, si avvicinò: ci mise tantissimo ad attraversare la strada (se la mamma lo avesse visto, si sarebbe arrabbiata tantissimo!) e, quando fu vicino ai due signori, si sentì intimidito dalle loro facce severe; non era sicuro che il palazzo fosse quello, perciò doveva chiedere: guardò alternativamente prima il tizio altissimo, con le spalle larghe come l’armadio della nonna, e poi quell’altro con gli occhiali, senza riuscire a decidersi su chi interrogare.

– Che hai da guardare, bambino? – gli chiese l’uomo-armadio.

– Dovresti essere a scuola, a quest’ora – aggiunse l’altro, con tono di rimprovero – Fila via!

Indispettito, il bambino si fece coraggio: aveva disobbedito alla mamma, era scappato via dal cortile dell’asilo, aveva rischiato di rovinare il suo bel vestito blu, tutto per essere lì, e adesso questi due volevano mandarlo via?! – Io abito qui – rispose.

I due si scambiarono un’occhiata: in quel palazzo abitavano quasi solo professionisti e i pochi che avevano figli di certo non li mandavano a spasso da soli, senza neppure una bambinaia; comunque, non era affar loro.

– Mi aprite il cancello? – insisté il piccolo, scocciato.

– Citofona a casa tua e fatti aprire – tagliò corto quello con gli occhiali.

Il bambino lo fulminò con lo sguardo – Non so leggere e non so qual è il bottone del mio citofono.

– Fatti tuoi, moccioso – rispose l’uomo – Noi siamo qui per lavorare, non per fare da balie a te.

Ignorando le occhiate furiose del piccolo, i due tornarono alle loro occupazioni: l’uomo-armadio tornò a sedersi alla guida dell’auto lussuosa e l’altro si mise al telefono; beh, sarebbe entrato  _comunque_ , si disse il bimbo, alla facciaccia loro! Girò intorno all’alta ringhiera coperta di siepe del palazzo, ma non c’erano entrate secondarie e gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi per la rabbia e il dispiacere: non solo non era andato a scuola, ma non riusciva nemmeno nel suo scopo e avrebbe fatto dispiacere la mamma per niente!

Proprio mentre stava lì con gli occhioni gonfi, pronti per sprizzare lacrime, una donna un po’ anziana, con un severo abito nero tutto abbottonato, gli si avvicinò – Ti sei perso, bambino?

– No – disse lui, tirando sul col naso – Abito lì, ma il cancello è chiuso e io non so leggere il nome della mamma sul citofono e non posso entrare.

– E perché sei in giro da solo? – chiese la donna, sospettosa.

– Avevo la febbre e la maestra mi ha rimandato a casa – pigolò lui.

– Che insegnante sciagurata! – esclamò lei – Avrebbe dovuto chiamare casa tua e farti venire a prendere!

– Mamma è al lavoro e papà è a casa con la febbre – rispose il bambino, accorgendosi che inventare bugie in quel modo non solo era facile, ma anche divertente! – Mi apre il cancello, per favore? – tirò su col naso – Ho freddissimo…

– Ma certo, povero caro – disse la donna, accompagnandolo al cancello. Il vestito del bambino era di buona fattura, di un bel blu, costoso, perciò non dubitò del fatto che fosse figlio di una delle agiatissime famiglie del palazzo dove lavorava; aprì il cancello e guidò personalmente il bimbo nell’atrio: era ancora un pochino sospettosa, perché lì abitavano anche politici e gente famosa che  _mai_  avrebbe lasciato girare il proprio figlio da sola – Dimmi a che piano abiti, ti accompagnerò io.

Il bambino si sentì preso in contropiede – Io… non lo so il numero del piano… però le dico il nome di papà, è uguale, no?

– Certo, caro.

– Papà si chiama…  
  
~*~  
  
Il trillo fastidioso del citofono lo svegliò; Asami si alzò stupito, perché non gli capitava praticamente  _mai_  che Kirishima arrivasse prima che lui avesse già fatto la doccia, e gettò un’occhiata alla sveglia.

Le nove.

Questo significava che aveva dormito a malapena quattro ore e che doveva essere successo qualcosa di strano; indossò una vestaglia e si diresse alla porta: ma sulla soglia, invece del suo fido segretario, trovò una donna vestita da governante ed un nanerottolo con gli occhi lucidi e il naso rosso.

– Prego?

– Lei è il signor Ryuichi Asami?

– Papà!

L’uomo rimase un istante  _sconvolto_  nel vedersi abbracciare a tradimento dal bambino: sollevò uno sguardo costernato sulla donna, che però sembrò sollevata e concluse – Mi sono presa la libertà di riaccompagnare qui suo figlio. Buona giornata.

La figura impettita della signora sparì dalla sua vista prima che Asami potesse rendersene conto, e l’unico segno che quello non era stato un sogno era il nanerottolo che gli stringeva forte la stoffa della vestaglia con le manine – Chi sei,  _tu_?

Il bambino sollevò su di lui due occhioni festanti – Sono Akichan!  
  
~*~  
 

Forse era un potere strano insito nel nome, si disse Asami; la prima volta che l’aveva sentito era stato svegliato dal pianto disperato di un lattante e aveva trascorso una terribile giornata a fare da balia al suddetto moccioso; adesso, come nel terribile sequel di un B-movie, si ritrovava lo stesso urlante pargolo seduto sul divano, che lo fissava felice e contento.

Come se sentirsi chiamare “papà” non fosse stato già abbastanza traumatico. Ma com’è che  _tutti_  gli affibbiavano sempre la paternità di quel bambino? Cos’è, aveva la faccia del buon padre di famiglia e nessuno glielo aveva mai fatto notare prima? Non c’era manco tutta ‘sta gran somiglianza, perché il ragazzino aveva i capelli molto chiari, due occhioni enormi e una faccetta da schiaffi; si dispose ad ascoltare come fosse possibile che un moccioso incapace di leggere e scrivere avesse superato tranquillamente la barriera di sicurezza disposta dai suoi uomini e sedette sul divano.

– Akichan… tu  _sai_  che io  _non sono_  tuo padre, vero?

– Certo! Ma se non lo dicevo, la signora non mi portava qui.

Non faceva una piega.

– E perché saresti dovuto venire qui?

– Mamma mi parla sempre di come sei stato gentile e mi fa vedere dove abiti, quando passiamo qui per andare a scuola, perciò ti volevo conoscere!

– Tua madre sa che sei qui?

Per la prima volta, il bambino abbassò la testolina e sgambettò nervosamente – No… sono andato via da scuola e sono venuto qui di nascosto… lei dice che non ti dobbiamo disturbare perché sei stato già tanto gentile, ma io…

– Perché sei venuto qui, allora? – forse la sua voce era suonata più brusca del dovuto, ma del resto non era abituato a trattare con i bambini e non si era mai curato di saperlo fare, visto che non aveva messo in conto di averne, almeno per un bel pezzo.

Akichan, infatti, iniziò a muovere nervosamente le gambette, incurante dei colpetti che i suoi talloni assestavano alla pelle bianca candida del divano – Non te lo posso dire.

– Vieni a svegliarmi a quest’ora del mattino senza invito e non merito neppure una risposta?

– Ma è  _tardi_! – esclamò il bambino, sorpreso – Mamma si sveglia sempre alle sei e mezza! Vuol dire che sei un dormiglione!

– Sono andato a dormire alle cinque di stamattina, se non ti spiace; e, prima che mi accusi di essere un nottambulo, stavo  _lavorando_.

– Che lavoro si fa a quell’ora? – chiese Akichan, incredulo.

– Cose che non ti interessano, né riguardano – tagliò corto l’uomo – Dunque? Perché sei qui?

Nel silenzio imbarazzato della stanza, lo stomaco del bimbo emise un brontolio, che tinse di rosso le guance del piccolo ospite.

– Vediamo se dopo mangiato ti sarà tornata la voce – sospirò Asami: non provò nemmeno ad andare in cucina, locale che usava solo qualche volta per prepararsi tè o caffè, ma alzò il telefono e chiamò la guardiola del palazzo.

– Buongiorno, signore. Gradisce la colazione?

– Sì. Vorrei… – l’uomo guardò Akichan, che sembrò ritrovare all’istante il suo sorriso.

Suoh guardò sorpreso l’espressione del suo collega che riagganciava il telefono.

– Tutto bene?

– … Credo. Manda qualcuno a prendere la colazione al capo.

– Non devo andare al solito bar.

– No. Vuole – lesse dal block notes – “Il cappuccino dello Starbucks, con la panna e la polvere di cacao sopra, le ciambelle fritte, due con la glassa di cioccolata e due con quella alla fragola.

L’espressione di Suoh, una volta tanto, mutò, facendosi quasi sgomenta – Ciambelle fritte?

– Sì. Con la glassa.

– Asami-sama?

– Sì.

Un silenzio imbarazzato calò sui due uomini – … Tu sei  _sicuro_?

– Gli ho fatto la stessa domanda e mi ha chiesto da quando sono diventato il suo medico curante.

– Vado subito.  
  
~*~  
  
Akichan accolse il trillo del campanello con curiosità e, quando vide entrare il tizio scorbutico con gli occhiali con le sue preziose ciambelle in mano, si rabbuiò; Kirishima squadrò sconcertato il bambino – Cosa ci fai  _tu_  qui?

– Ti ricordi quel bambino che venne lasciato qui davanti cinque anni fa? – gli chiese Asami.

– Non mi dica…

– I casi sono due: o voi vi aspettate che mandino ad uccidermi solo sicari armati fino ai denti, oppure elicotteri e carri armati, oppure vuol dire che siete diventati buoni samaritani che lasciano salire fino al mio portone qualunque donna o infante che capita. Il che significa che dovrò sperare che non mandino mai una signora o un moccioso ad eliminarmi.

– Oppure significa che questo signorino ha una spiccata abilità nell’infiltrarsi dove  _non dovrebbe_  – ribatté Kirishima, scoccando occhiate di fuoco all’indirizzo del “signorino”.

– Speriamo che ai miei nemici non venga mai in mente di assoldarlo, allora – concluse Asami.

– Le garantisco, capo…

– Lascia perdere – tagliò corto il padrone di casa – Che programmi ho per oggi?

– Subito!

Akichan tese le manine per impossessarsi della sua colazione, ignorando bellamente lo sguardo furioso dell’uomo: sentiva già il profumino dei dolci dello Starbucks, e nessun quattrocchi nevrastenico lo avrebbe mai distratto dal suo obbiettivo; lasciò i due a ciarlare di roba complicata e si diresse verso la cucina, guardando sorpreso come tutto fosse bianco e pulitissimo (casa sua non luccicava mai così, anche se la mamma puliva sempre tutto per bene). Poggiò l’incarto sul tavolo e si mise a cercare la tovaglia nei cassetti: ne trovò una di un tessuto stranissimo, liscio liscio e sfuggente, ma anche la seconda sembrava fatta allo stesso modo, perciò non si preoccupò e iniziò a lottare per metterla sul tavolo; le posate avevano una forma stranissima, come se qualcuno le avesse deformate apposta, ed avevano il manico pesantissimo in un materiale nero: non gli piacevano per niente, erano più belle quelle con le fragole e le mele che aveva a casa la mamma, ma non poteva fare troppo lo schizzinoso a casa d’altri. Poi cercò le tazze e trascinò una sedia sotto il primo pensile che vide, ma anche arrampicandovisi sopra, non riusciva ad arrivare nemmeno al primo ripiano.

– Che stai facendo?

– Casa tua è troppo alta! – si lamentò il bambino.

– No, sei tu che sei  _basso_  – rispose Asami, non senza una vena ironica nella voce – Che ti serve?

– Due tazze.

– Perché due?

– Una per uno!

– Io non faccio colazione con quella roba.

– Mamma dice sempre che non si può dire “non mi piace” finché non si è assaggiato – rispose il bambino, con aria severa.

– Beh, a me i dolci non piacciono.

– Le ciambelle fritte piacciono  _a tutti_! – esclamò sconvolto Akichan – Specie quelle con la glassa!

– Ebbene  _no_  – lo rimbeccò Asami, prendendogli una tazza – Su, siediti e mangia.

 _Ho l’orribile sensazione di rivivere il passato_ , pensò il padrone di casa, con un sospiro;  _almeno stavolta non ho bisogno di biberon o altra roba strana. E parla, cosa decisamente più comprensibile dei vagiti._

– Mamma dice che fa male mangiare da soli – si imbronciò il bambino.

Asami si domandò, per un attimo, quando deve essere grave la provocazione per giustificarsi di aver dato un paio di sculacciate ad un bambino: basta essere svegliati all’alba, dopo quasi sedici ore di lavoro, e venire costretti a mangiare delle orrende ciambelle fritte?

Dovette purtroppo ammettere di no.

– Allora comincia a mangiare tu, io mi preparo un caffè.

– Il caffè ha un odore buono, ma è cattivissimo – commentò il bambino.

– Sì, ma  _serve ai miei nervi_.

– La mamma beve la camomilla, quando è nervosa.

_In effetti, era meglio quando bastava un poppatoio a farlo tacere!_

Asami non amava avere dei commensali: il buon cibo ed il buon vino erano un piacere che preferiva assaporare da solo, con i suoi tempi ed in silenzio; odiava i pranzi di lavoro, perché finivano per rendergli indigesta qualunque cosa, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che mangiare con un moccioso potesse essere così…  _così_.

Akichan sistemò la scatola delle ciambelle tra loro due: al solo sentire quell’odore di fritto e zuccheroso, il padrone di casa decise che il suo caffè sarebbe stato nero, più o meno la stessa tonalità di colore con cui vedeva la sua giornata.

– Perché hai tutto bianco e nero?

– Di cosa parli?

– I piatti! Sono tutti bianchi, le posate sono nere… sono meglio quelli colorati della mamma!

Inutile disquisire con un moccioso del prezzo delle stoviglie che stava pericolosamente maneggiando, si disse Asami con un sospiro: l’unica nota positiva di quelle ciambelle era che, mentre le mangiava, il suo commensale taceva con un’aria placida e tranquilla da cartolina.

– Ti piacciono i dolci, eh?

– Sono la cosa più buona del mondo!

– Sono felice di non dover dividere tutti i pasti della mia vita con te – rispose Asami, divertito.

– Se non ti piacciono i dolci, che ti piace? – bofonchiò il bambino, zuccherandosi il bavero del vestito blu.

– Non si parla con la bocca piena.

– Si risponde sempre alle domande!

– Non sempre. Sai come dice il proverbio? “Domandare è lecito, rispondere è cortesia”.

– Che vuol dire “cortetisia”?

–  _Cortesia_  significa “gentilezza”.

– Ah – pausa per deglutire un altro morso di ciambella – Perché non ti piacciono i dolci?

 _Perché non c’è mai un cecchino pronto a spararti, quando serve?_ , si chiese Asami – Non mi piacciono, così come di sicuro a te non piacciono gli alcolici.

– No, infatti: hanno un odore cattivo e frizzano in bocca.

– Punti di vista.

– Ma tu qui vivi solo?

– Sì.

– Perché?

– Perché è una cosa normale, per gli adulti.

– Ma i grandi si sposano.

– Non tutti.

_Chi non vuole avere mocciosi per casa, tipo, non si sposa; solo che questa non è una garanzia che non capiterà comunque di avere un moccioso a colazione, purtroppo._

– Perché tu non ti sposi?

– Perché non c’è ancora una legge che mi obblighi a farlo, grazie al cielo.

– Non ti piacerebbe avere dei bambini?

 _Guarda, fino a due ore fa non vedevo l’ora di averne cinque, ma adesso che ti sto dietro da poco più di mezz’ora, di colpo, mi è passata la voglia_. Ma il pargolo difficilmente avrebbe colto il leggiadro messaggio subliminale – No.

– Perché?

– Sei tipo quei pupazzi con il disco incorporato che ripetono sempre le stesse frasi?

– No – rispose il bambino, imbronciato; mangiucchiò senza parlare per un po’, tanto che quel silenzio, più che come un sollievo, sembrò gravare sulle spalle di Asami come un macigno.

– Non sono adatto per avere dei bambini intorno.

– Perché?

– Perché con i bambini ci vogliono tempo, comprensione e pazienza, e io sfortunatamente non posseggo nessuna di queste cose – concluse l’uomo, alzandosi – Vado a vestirmi, poi ti riaccompagno a casa.

– No!

Asami si voltò a guardare Akichan e si accorse che non aveva risposto in modo sgarbato, ma che era rimasto davvero male a quelle parole, persino peggio di quando aveva rifiutato le sue ciambelle – Perché no?

– Oggi volevo stare con te… – rispose il bambino – Tanto mamma non torna prima delle sei…

– Ma anch’io devo lavorare.

– Ma tu non hai i problemi di mamma, pure se non vai a lavoro un giorno non ti sgrida nessuno! La direttrice di mamma, invece, a volte sgrida le signore che arrivano in ritardo o stanno a casa perché hanno i figli malati.

– Proprio perché non ho un datore di lavoro è mio interesse occuparmi dei miei affari – tagliò corto Asami – Dove ti lascia tua madre, quando è al lavoro?

Ma il bambino tirò su col naso e non rispose.

 _No grazie, non mi lascio incantare_ , si disse l’uomo; si diresse verso il bagno, fece una doccia, scelse il completo da indossare e tornò in cucina. E, con sua grande sorpresa, trovò il bambino che piangeva sul serio (non che avesse abbastanza esperienza nel giudicare quando un moccioso finge, sia chiaro…).

– Si può sapere perché ci tieni tanto a stare con me? Non ti trovi bene con tua madre?

– Mamma è la mamma migliore del mondo – singhiozzò Akichan.

– E allora  _perché_  non hai fatto il bravo bambino e sei rimasto a scuola?

Il bambino raddoppiò i singhiozzi.

 _Rettifico: i mocciosi sono una piaga a qualsiasi età, quando piangono sono comunque incomprensibili._  Che meravigliosa scoperta, avrebbe potuto scrivere un trattato:  _Dramma di un uomo che non voleva essere padre, ma era condannato a fare da balia ai figli altrui_. Anzi, a quelli di una donna con cui non era manco mai andato a letto!

– Perché piangi, Akichan?

– La mamma mi ha detto una bugia! – singhiozzò lui – Dice che sei buono, invece non è vero!

_Certo, vai a piombare in casa di un altro yakuza all’alba, vedi come ti accoglie!_

– D’accordo – tagliò corto Asami, afferrando il bambino e mettendolo a sedere sul tavolo, in modo da poterlo guardare in faccia senza farsi venire il torcicollo – Cosa vuoi esattamente da me?

Akichan tirò su col naso e si fregò gli occhi, mordicchiandosi la bocca.

– Non è che si può parlare, parlare e parlare solo quando lo dici tu, eh. Rispondi.

– No.

_Signore, ti prego, non darmi mai la disgrazia di diventare padre! Impotente, piuttosto, ma padre no!_

_…Rettifico la parte sull’impotenza: facciamo che mi fai perdere qualche migliaio di yen in azioni. Eh?_

– Perché no?

– Perché no – bofonchiò il bambino.

Sospiro – Perché no?

– Mi porti alle giostre?

– … Le giostre?

– E a mangiare il gelato.

– … Il gelato.

– E poi a passeggio – adesso lo guardava in faccia, con il naso rosso e gli occhi lucidi, pronti a ricominciare a sprizzare lacrime.

– Altro, signore?

– Nono, mi basta – disse Akichan, serio serio.

– E non vuoi dirmi perché.

Il bambino scosse il capo.

_Signore, facciamo che questo è il prezzo per aver ritrattato la faccenda dell’impotenza, d’accordo?_

  
~*~  
  
Kirishima non commentava mai le sue decisioni; beh, quasi: si preoccupava per la sua salute, nei periodi in cui lo vedeva particolarmente stanco, o assente, o pensava che stesse lavorando troppo. Prenotava le visite di routine dai medici, prenotava nei ristoranti che sapeva graditi al suo capo a seconda dell’occorrenza, teneva d’occhio il livello delle bottiglie di alcolici che teneva in casa per far ricomprare alla donna delle pulizie quelli che stavano per finire, sceglieva spesso e volentieri i regali da far recapitare alle famiglie dei suoi colleghi in affari, e così via. Non sindacava mai sulla sua vita privata, né sulle compagnie che sceglieva.

Ma non ebbe bisogno di aprire bocca: lo sconvolgimento, quel giorno, glielo lesse tutto in faccia.

– Devo cancellare gli appuntamenti della giornata, capo?

– Solo quelli fino alle sette; gli altri, lasciali.

– Sì, signore.

– Di’ a Suoh di preparare la macchina.

– Dove vuole che l’accompagni?

– Al parco giochi di Ueno.

– … Sì, signore.

– E cancella quell’opinione dalla tua faccia, Kirishima.

– Tenterò, capo.

Non sapeva spiegarsi bene perché avesse ceduto su tutta la linea in quella maniera: fatto sta che l’espressione beata di Akichan, una volta che ebbe lavato il viso, ripulito il vestito blu dalle briciole e dato una pettinata al groviglio dei suoi capelli, gli fece sfuggire un sospiro dalle labbra; non poteva neanche fumare, perché il moccioso sembrava un predicatore della campagna anti-fumo.

– Fumare fa male – aveva commentato appena saliti in macchina, mentre Asami cercava l’accendino.

– Fa male a me, non a te.

– No, anche a me! La maestra dice che il fumo passivo è mortale come quello normale!

– Non lamentarti con me, la maestra è la tua, non la mia.

– Dice che fumare accorcia la vita.

– Anche tediare un fumatore è una buona garanzia per accorciarsi l’esistenza, sai?

– Che vuol dire “tediare”?

– Vuol dire “rompere le scatole”. E non chiedermi che significa, perché mi sembri un maestro in quest’arte.

Akichan sbuffò, ma fu solo quando iniziò a tossire che Asami, alzando gli occhi al cielo, si decise a spegnere la sigaretta a metà. Non aveva mai messo piede in un parco giochi e si avvide del motivo nel giro di dieci minuti: gli unici avventori erano coppie di studenti universitari (o liceali che avevano saltato la scuola) e qualche famigliola intenta a festeggiare il compleanno della sua prole.

Con la nobiltà di un samurai che esegue il seppuku, Asami accettò stoicamente il carosello, le tazze che giravano su se stesse, le montagne russe per bambini e la gita in canoa: ma davanti al pranzo da McDonald's si oppose.

– Perché no? – si lagnò Akichan, tirandolo per una manica – Almeno una cosa che ti piace ci sarà!

– Non ne sarei così sicuro – commentò Asami, scrutando con preoccupazione i vassoi degli altri avventori.

– Ci sono le patatine fritte!

– Non mi piacciono.

– Gli hamburgers!

– Di non voglio sapere quale animale.

– I gelati e i frappé – supplicò il bambino.

– Cosa ti è sfuggito della colazione di stamattina?

– Sei una persona triste, se non ti piacciono queste cose!

– Appunto, abbi pietà della mia sofferenza e vai da solo, io ti aspetto qui.

– Così non vale!

– Mi sento di dissentire.

Akichan abbassò il capino, sconfitto, e smise di tirare.

E Asami capì che quando un bambino ha una reazione del genere, le ripercussioni sono ben peggiori di quando una donna scoppia in lacrime, perché avvertì un improvviso fastidio allo stomaco.

– Ce l’hanno almeno il caffè, in quell’antro degli orrori?

– Sì…

Con aria stoica, Asami prese il bambino per un polso e lo guidò fino ad uno degli spaventosi tavoli gialli e arancioni, schiaffandogli in mano un menu a forma di clown gravemente daltonico – Ascoltami bene – gli disse, cercando di non lasciarsi distrarre dall’espressione estatica del bambino – Ricordati i nomi di questa roba, perché se finisco in ospedale (e succederà  _sicuramente_ ), dovrai spiegare  _tu_  al medico cosa mi ha ucciso.

– Ok!

L’uomo lo scrutò per un istante – Stai praticamente scodinzolando, vero?

Il bambino annuì festante.

  
~*~  
  
Beh, le coliche non arrivavano, si disse l’uomo, uscendo dal parco giochi (dopo che Akichan aveva imposto di rifare due volte tutte le cose che aveva preferito, cioè metà delle attrazioni del parco); Suoh li aspettava accanto alla macchina con aria imperturbabile, ma Asami sapeva che si stava domandando se Kirishima avesse prenotato per fargli eseguire al più presto una TAC al cervello.

– Dove vuoi andare, adesso?

– A passeggio.

– Abbiamo camminato tutto il giorno.

– Quello non era passeggiare!

– Sento che mi sommergerai di “perché?” se oserò contraddirti, perciò taccio da subito. Il signore gradisce una zona in particolare?

– Shibuya! Mamma mi porta sempre lì a vedere le vetrine.

– Hai sentito, Suoh?

– Sì, capo.

Erano le quattro del pomeriggio ed il traffico iniziava a farsi consistente; Akichan però era tutto contento di saltellare sui sedili dell’auto e pigiare tutti i bottoni che vedeva, quindi non sembrava farci caso più di tanto; quando arrivarono nel punto che voleva, disse che voleva scendere e Asami, ormai pienamente investito nel ruolo di vittima sacrificale, fece fermare la macchina.

Il bambino lo costrinse a fermarsi davanti a tutte le vetrine di giocattoli che vedeva lungo la via (in fondo non erano tanti, solo una  _ventina_ ): non che chiedesse qualcosa, voleva solo guardare, e l’uomo non poteva nemmeno fumare, malgrado fossero all’aperto, perché da quando erano al parco giochi Akichan gli teneva una manica della giacca ogni volta che scendevano dalla macchina e, anche se non sapeva perché, non se la sentiva di dirgli di smettere di tirare. La gelateria la scelse Asami, perché si trattava della filiare di una catena di pasticcerie molto nota in cui lui era ben conosciuto, e perciò si divertì ad osservare come le cameriere vezzeggiassero il bambino, facendogli provare tutti i dolci che voleva (lui ordinò un caffè nero senza zucchero e non volle neppure aprire il menu); andò tutto bene finché un cucchiaino di infame gelato al cioccolato non decise di spalmarsi sul bavero della giacchetta blu del pargolo, che la fissò con sgomento.

– Quando la mamma lo vedrà, diventerà una furia – piagnucolò.

Quel vestito glielo aveva fatto la mamma per le occasioni importanti, e lui quel giorno se l’era messo di nascosto sotto il grembiule perché gli piaceva tanto e perché… beh, disse che erano fatti suoi il perché lo avesse voluto assolutamente; Asami gli porse un fazzoletto per asciugarsi gli occhi (e, già che c’era, per ripulirgli una guancia da uno sbaffo di caramello) e spedì Kirishima, ridotto ormai all’ombra di se stesso, a cercare un completo uguale. Ordinò una seconda tazza di caffè per sé ed una fetta di torta alla panna per il bambino, che lo guardava con un’espressione strana, persino un po’ impacciata (dopo tutto quel che gli aveva imposto quel giorno era decisamente il colmo).

– Che ti prende?

– Niente – rispose il bambino, giocherellando con le fragole della sua torta – Pensavo.

– A cosa?

– Cose mie.

– Sei il miglior interlocutore che abbia mai avuto.

– Cos’è un interlocutore?

– La persona con cui si parla.

– Ma neanche tu parli tanto, eh.

–  _Touché_. Che vuol dire “Hai ragione”, più o meno.

– E che lingua è?

– Francese.

Il bambino fece un’espressione sorpresa – E tu lo parli?

– L’ho studiato a scuola.

– Che bello! Mi dici qualcosa in francese?

Era decisamente più divertente che studiarlo all’università, si disse Asami, e quasi si sorprese quando uno stressantissimo Kirishima lo raggiunse, porgendogli la busta di un negozio di abbigliamento per bambini; Akichan venne accompagnato da una delle cameriere al bagno e, quando tornò, teneva la giacca blu sporca in una mano – E questa?

– Lasciala a me, tua madre non si accorgerà della differenza.

– Che ora è?

– Sono le cinque e mezza.

– Allora tra mezz’ora esce dal lavoro…

– Vuoi mangiare ancora qualcos’altro?

– Nono, sono pienissimo!

– Oh, meno male, iniziavo a spaventarmi!

– Faccio portare qui la macchina, capo?

– Andiamo a piedi? – chiese il bambino, tirandogli una manica.

– Andiamo a piedi – rispose Asami, cercando di ignorare l’espressione di Kirishima; il sole iniziava a tramontare, ma gli studenti e chi usciva dagli uffici iniziavano a riempire le strade.

Akichan camminò in silenzio per un po’, tenendo ben stretta la manica dell’uomo, e poi chiese – Mi prendi sulle spalle?

Ryuichi lo guardò sorpreso – Hai saltellato fino ad un secondo fa.

– Non ti va?

Non sapeva perché, ma non aveva voglia di rispondere, e si limitò a chinarsi e a tirarsi il bambino in collo – Non iniziare a scalciare, se mi sporchi la giacca la vendetta sarà spaventosa.

Ma il bambino poggiò il mento sulla sua testa, tenendosi un po’ ai suoi capelli, e non sembrò intenzionato a muoversi; era insolitamente silenzioso, dopo una giornata passata a chiacchierare in maniera pressoché ininterrotta – Se hai paura che tua madre ti sgridi (e sappi che ne avrebbe tutte le ragioni!), posso parlarci io.

– Grazie.

No, non doveva essere quello il motivo; forse era semplicemente stanco, visto che non era umanamente possibile che una pulce come quella non fosse ancora crollata, dopo la lunghissima giornata che avevano passato; arrivarono in macchina e Asami lo mise giù: si fecero portare fin davanti al lavoro della madre di Akichan e l’uomo le spiegò quanto era successo: la ragazza non faceva che inchinarsi e ringraziare, e chiedere scusa per l’incomodo, ma il bambino osservava silenzioso la scena, come se non lo riguardasse più di tanto.

– Forza Akichan, abbiamo già disturbato oltre ogni limite Asami-san – disse lei, prendendo per mano il bambino e tirandolo gentilmente verso l’entrata della metropolitana; ma il bimbo si staccò da lei e corse verso Asami, afferrandogli la solita manica.

– Grazie per oggi – disse, guardandolo con un’aria così da cucciolo che l’uomo si disse che persino quel piccolo scatenato sapeva essere dolce.

– Di niente. Magari la prossima volta avvertimi prima, eh.

– Allora… ti posso venire a trovare ancora?

 _Sparami, piuttosto_. Poi pensò che, in fin dei conti, quella giornata era stata caotica, destabilizzante e più stancante di una marcia forzata di sedici ore nel deserto, ma non era stata  _così_  male – Certo.

– Davvero?

– Davvero.

– Ti dico un segreto.

Akichan gli fece cenno di abbassarsi e Asami, ormai calato nel ruolo del servitore del piccolo mostro, si inginocchiò – Sono tutto orecchi.

Il bambino gli mise le mani attorno ad un orecchia (Ryuichi si accorse solo in quel momento che profumava di dolci più delle ciambelle del mattino) – Mamma dice che io non ho un papà, e a me non importa, perché stiamo bene così; però a volte mi piacerebbe averne uno per farci le cose che fanno i miei amici e non si possono fare con le mamme. Lei dice che, se non fosse stato per te, io non sarei con lei adesso… perciò per me tu sei la cosa più vicina a un papà che ho.

Asami chiuse un istante gli occhi e sembrò capire il senso di quell’assurda giornata e si accorse che sì, avevano fatto le normali cose che fanno un padre ed un figlio quando stanno insieme; e, stranamente, quel pensiero non lo infastidì affatto, ma gli diede una sensazione strana, simile all’odore che il bambino aveva addosso, quasi fosse una piccola pasticceria ambulante.

– Sei arrabbiato? – chiese Akichan con aria colpevole, come se avesse paura di aver rivelato il suo segreto alla persona sbagliata.

– No, per niente.

– Non ti dà fastidio?

– No.

– Non lo dirai alla mamma?

– No.

– Posso davvero venire a trovarti, qualche altra volta?

Asami prese dal portafogli un biglietto da visita e glielo porse – Prima però telefonami.

E, come se la giornata non fosse stata sufficientemente densa di sorprese, Akichan gli strinse le braccia attorno al collo e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia così forte da fargli rimbombare l’orecchia. Poi, saltellando, corse verso la mamma e lo salutò agitando la mano.

Quando madre e figlio furono spariti, inghiottiti dalla folla, Asami si diresse verso la macchina.

– Kirishima? I miei appuntamenti per la serata…

– Li ho già cancellati, capo.

– Non so chi di noi due sia più prevedibile.

Il segretario rispose con un inchino, che mal celava un sorriso, e gli aprì la portiera; l’uomo si accomodò sui sedili e si accese finalmente la tanto sospirata sigaretta, poggiandosi comodamente sui sedili e sentendosi stanco come non mai; urtò qualcosa di soffice con la mano e, quando andò a vedere, si accorse che si trattava della giacchetta blu, quella macchiata di cioccolato.

E di colpo, nel ritrovarsela in mano, come un ultimo strascico di quell’assurda giornata, sorrise.


End file.
